


Beauty and The Beasts

by pizza_bones



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, Beauty and the Beast!AU, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Hardhead Percival, M/M, Not Really Character Death, OOC characters, Protective Theseus Scamander, and he's not a main character, oh well, or graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_bones/pseuds/pizza_bones
Summary: When the Scamander siblings arrived in a little town in France the least they expected was to find, after a month of living there, a supposedly abandoned castle with a white rose garden and a parlor with talking, walking furniture and a monster that wants to throw Newt into the jail cell of the castle barely 30 miles away from the village.ON HIATUS UNTIL NOVEMBER!!!





	1. Prologue

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. He was throwing himself a glittering 20th birthday and everyone in the village was invited. But then, on that snowy April night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single white rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. 

Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the prince lied, saying the castle was full and they were out of room and turned the old man away. But the man warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found within. And when the prince dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a powerful white-bearded sorcerer. 

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, he transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who resided there. The villagers would not remember the castle or anyone who lived there. 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The white rose the sorcerer had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 30th year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. 

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. He Really Is A Funny Guy, That Newt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters belong to J.K. and the story line is Disney's!

9 ½ years later is when our story shall begin, the 1 month anniversary of the Scamander brothers arriving at a small town in France.

8’o clock on the dot is when you can find Newt, waking up to cook breakfast for him and his brother, Theseus. For Theseus was to leave the city today and would be gone for the next three days. Newt hated this, he hated having to talk to the villagers and he knew they always made fun of him. Newt ate his breakfast quickly leaving Theseus’ for him. He grabbed the wallet and a picnic basket and ran outside and started walking to the village.  
“Little town, it's a quiet village every day, like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…” Newt says to himself before being cut off.

“Bonjour!” said one of the villagers. “Bonjour!” Newt said in return. It went on like this for at least another three people before Newt got to the main part of the town. “There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Ev'ry morning just the same since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town…” Newt said to nobody in particular. 

“Good morning, Newt!” The baker said, “Good morning, monsieur!” Newt responded. “And where might you be heading off to?” The baker asked leaning on the window sill. “I’m off to return this book to the church, it’s about Nudus and Wampus’-” “Yeah, that sounds… great! Marie! The baguettes!” The baker cut him off, disinterested. Newt shrugged and went on his way to the church.

“Look there he goes, that guy is strange no question.” One lady says to another, “Dazed and distracted, can’t you tell?” The other lady asked. “Never part of any crowd, cause his head’s up on some cloud.” A third lady adds. “No denying he’s a funny guy, that Newt!” a man says. 

Newt looked down, averting his eyes before jumping onto the back of a wagon. “Bonjour!” The driver says to a man. “Good day,” the man responds. “How is your family?” the driver asked. “Bonjour, good day!” Newt overhears a man say to a lady, “How is your wife?” the lady asked in, Newts opinion, a very poor attempt at flirting. He saw an older woman say “I need six eggs.” to an egg seller, but after looking at the price say, “That’s too expensive!” Newt sighed, “There must be more than this provincial life!” he told himself before jumping off the wagon and stumbling to the church and walking in. 

“Ah, if it isn't the only bookworm in town!” The priest said smiling at Newt. “Good morning, monsieur! Have you got anything new?” Newt asked eyes widening as he looked at the titles. “I’m afraid not, but you can take any of the others!” the priest said dusting off a jar. “I’ll borrow,” Newt says before picking up a forest green book “this one!” “That one? But you’ve read it twice already!” the priest exclaimed. “Well, it is my favorite!” Newt argued weakly dusting off his blue apron and pale pink shirt with tiny purple flowers on it. “Well if you like it that much, it’s yours!” The priest said looking over his shoulder. “Oh, thank you! Thank you very much, monsieur!” Newt said placing the book into one of his apron pockets. “Bon voyage!” 

Two ladies turn to look at Newt and one says “Look there he goes, That boy is so peculiar!” The other asks “I wonder if he's feeling well!” Two younger boys join the conversation and one says “With a dreamy far-off look.” and the other boy adds “And his nose stuck in a book!” “What a wonder to the rest of us is Newt!” They all exclaim. 

Newt stumbles his way onto the fountain in the middle of the town and asks “Oh, isn't this amazing?” to some sheep that have been lost by a herder. “It’s my favorite part because, you’ll see,” Newt smiles turning to the book towards the sheep “Here’s where they talk about their patterns, but they don’t mention genetics till chapter three!” Newt exclaims to another sheep. 

Unbenounced to Newt the villagers were talking about him still. “Now it’s no wonder that he’s loved by many! His looks have got no parallel!” One jealous woman says “But behind that fair facade, I’m afraid he’s rather odd.” Her husband says with a meek smile. Suddenly the three fairest ladies join in, they’re known as the bimbettes, the first, Mackenzie, said “Very different from the rest of us…” before being cut off by Britney, who exclaimed, “He’s nothing like the rest of us!” “Yes, different from the rest of us is Newt.” the third, Tiffany, said. 

“Look at him, Leta—my future groom! Newt is the most beautiful guy in the village, that makes him the best!” Gellert Grindelwald exclaimed to his partner, Leta. “But he's so... well-read! And you're so... athletically inclined” Leta responded nervously looking up at Gellert. “Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And he's the only guy that gives me that sense of—” Gellert started waving his hand around before being cut off by Leta. “Mmm... je ne sais quoi?” Leta filled in for him. “I don’t know what that means,” Gellert said before walking off towards an oblivious seeming Newt with Leta stumbling behind him.

“Right from the moment when I met him, saw him, I said he's gorgeous and I fell,” Gellert exclaimed. “Here in town, there's only he, who is beautiful as me! So I'm making plans to woo and marry Newt!”

“Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?” Britney asked the other girls. “Monsieur Gellert! Oh, he's so cute!” Mackenzie exclaimed. “Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing!” Tiffany said, almost fainting. “He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!” They all yelled while staring at Gellert.

Newt, after reading the first two chapters of his new book, wandered off into more busy part of the market. He stiffly walked through the market towards his destination, wanting to drop the basket in his hands and cover his ears, he was being overwhelmed by all the voices he could hear.

“Bonjour!” he could hear many people saying and could hear chatter among the townsfolk. But it was one voice he heard that really made his eyes widen. “Pardon!” He heard Gellert say, he knew of the man's affections towards him and even after many “I’m sorry, but your feelings are not returned.” from Newt the man still wouldn’t let up. Newt sped up his walk and wanted to cover his even more.

“Good day!” “Mais Oui!” “You call this bacon?” “What lovely flowers!” “Some cheese.” “Ten yards.” “One pound.” 

“Excuse me!” Newt heard Gellert say to a woman and picked up his pace even more while purchasing food items along the way.

“I’ll get the knife” “Please let me through” Gellert exclaimed to the crowd in front of him. “This bread,” “Those fish,” “It’s stale!” “They smell!” “Madams mistaken!” “Well, maybe so!”  
“There must be so much more than this provincial life!” Newt told himself when he finally got out of the more crowded part of the market. 

“Just watch, I’m going to make Newt my spouse!” Gellert said confidently to Leta.  
“Look there she goes, That guy is strange but special!” One lady said to another whilst looking towards Newt. “A most peculiar monsieur!” The other lady agreed. “It's a pity and a sin, he doesn't quite fit in.” A bread selling man said to a fruit selling lady “'Cause he really is a funny guy, a beauty but a funny guy” The lady responded elbowing the man. “He really is a funny guy, that Newt!” They both exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I work fast but reviews and kudos make work faster **wink wink **nudge nudge


	3. A Blond Man Outside My Garden? Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blond Men outside Newt's garden and Newts sweet rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Characters and the Story line is J.K.'s and Disney's =)

When Newt finally made his way through the large crowds of people, many of whom must have been talking ill of him, he was greeted by a very familiar blond headed man outside his garden.

“Hello, Newt!” Gellert said with a huge smile, pressing up against the fence around Newts garden. Newt sighed, “Hello Gellert.” Newt said walking over to Gellert with his book in his apron, unlocking the gate. Gellert nodded to him before looking at the book in his apron pocket and grabbed it. “May I please have my book back?” Newt asked sweetly looking up at Gellert. “How can you read this? There are no pictures!” Gellert complained whilst flipping through the book's pages. “Well, some people like to use their imaginations,” Newt responded, gently trying to grab his book. “Newt, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more attention to important things...like me!” Gellert said confidently, putting his fists on his hips. “It's not right for a man to read--soon he starts getting ideas… and thinking!” “Gellert you are positively primeval!” Newt exclaimed. “I’ve told you many times, I’m not going to marry you.” 

Britney, Mackenzie, and Tiffany, who were watching Gellert's and Newts exchange, scoffed “How dare he not wish to marry the most handsome man in the all of France!” Brittany exclaimed, “You’re right, he must be insane.” Tiffany agreed. “We must get Gellert to marry us, instead!” Mackenzie exclaimed and began her plotting.

Newt pushed Gellert out of his garden and walked inside to find Theseus sitting at his work table with an old music box playing. As Newt walked closer he could hear the soothing voice of Theseus singing. “How does a moment last forever? How can a story never die? It is love, we must hold onto, never easy, but we try. Sometimes our happiness is captured. Somehow, a time and place stand still. Love lives on inside our hearts and always will.” Newt could hear Theseus sing “Beautiful, ‘seus, you should adopt a career in show business.” Newt said sweetly, walking over and kissing Theseus’s cheek. “Thank you, Newt, but you know I could never leave my baby brother all alone!” Theseus smirked. “How was the market?” “It was fine” Newt responded, pulling up a stole. “I got a new book, “Bowtruckles and Bowtruckles”, I love it.” “That’s always good,” Theseus said fiddling with the music box. 

“Theseus, do you think I’m odd?” Newt questioned after a bit. “My brother? Odd? Who said that?” Theseus asked with a fake gasp. “You know,” Newt said waving his hand around. “People talk, ‘Seus, and we’re new around here and they think we’re strange people!” Newt exclaimed. “Newt,” Theseus said grabbing Newts hands. “You must realize that everyone is strange, and you must learn to love your oddities.” Newt smiled before sitting down and grabbed Theseus’ music box and looked at it. The music bow was of their father at an easel painting, their mother, a young Theseus, and baby Newt swaddled up in a green blanket holding a white rose. When the music box played the man started to paint on the easel and their mother would gently swing Newt in her arms. 

“Well, I best be out soon,” Theseus said getting up from his seat, “The fair’s not coming to me, after all!” Newt rolled his eyes with a small smile on his lips and walked with Theseus out the front door to Philippe, their Nudu.

“Three days time, right?” Newt questioned while helping Theseus load his stuff onto the cart. “Don’t worry Newt, I’ll be back before you can say ‘Kings Crown Market’!” Theseus exclaimed throwing his arm around Newts shoulders. “Well, I must be off, now, you take care of yourself,” Theseus said kissing Newts cheek. “Please, I take care of myself and you every day!” Newt said with a smirk gracing his features. Theseus rolled his eyes and his a tip of his cap, “Bon voyage!” Theseus exclaimed before beginning his ride to the market in the other town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, E I WILL ALWAYSSS LOVE REVIEWSOOOOOOOOOOOOS


	4. The Great Wide Somewhere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt trying to teach a child to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! This was a kinda slow chapter but I think you guys will really like my next one staring Theseus, our favorite baker, and a madam president. Hope you all enjoy!!

After Newt watched Theseus ride off into the forest path he started his morning chores. He gathered all the dirty laundry and a random book off the shelf in his bedroom before throwing all the clothes into a basket and jumped on a Nudu and steered it towards the waterhole in the town.

When Newt reached the laundry area and decided to try out Theseus’ new cleaning method he thought of. He threw all the clothes into a barrel and tied a rope to it and the other end of the rope around of a donkey's throat. Newt then pulled out some fresh carrots from his apron and said “Walk around for a bit, please.” to the donkey who began to walk in a circle.   
After a bit a couple ladies and their daughters appeared with dirty clothes to wash, the ladies handed the clothes to the children and walked off together to a beauty parlor across the road. 

All the children, but one, grabbed a washer and a bucket and began washing their clothes. But the last little girl, instead of washing her clothes walked over to Newt and asked: “Why aren’t you washing your clothes?” Newt put his book down beside him and said “Because the donkey’s doing it for me.” pointing at the donkey walking in circles with the barrel in the water being dragged behind it. “Well, what are you doing now?” The girl questioned again after observing the donkey for a bit. “‘I’m reading,” Newt replied, holding up his book. “I wish I could read.” The young girl said wistfully, gently taking the book from Newts hand and flipped through the pages.

“Oh, it’s not that hard,” Newt said quickly before digging into apron pocket and grabbed a piece of paper and an inkwell pen and wrote ‘The bird flew over the field’ “Why don’t you try to read this for me?” Newt asked handing the girl the paper slip. “Okay,” She responded a bit wearily “T-the berdh flew o-ovar the-” But before the girl could finish trying to read the sentence the ladies came back from the parlor and her mother exclaimed “Wha-what are you doing Molly?” and slapped the piece of paper out of her hand, “We have on bookworm, isn’t that enough?” her mother told Newt with a nasty look on her face. “Newt’s trying to turn our children into little nerds!” “One little bookworm is enough!” Another outside lady said and a couple of people around town agreed, cheering and yelling before a couple men decided to grab Newts barrel of laundry and dump it into the mud. 

With little tears stuck to his lashes, he rolled up his sleeves and began picking up his laundry when a familiar blond haired man appeared and began helping him “I’m terribly sorry about them Newt.” “Oh, don’t be Monsieur Gellert, it was my fault anyway…” Newt assured looking anywhere by Gellert's eyes. “Please Newt, you’re too selfless for your own good, let me help you bring your clothes back,” Gellert said throwing the rest of Newt and Theseus’ clothes into the barrel before taking Newts small palm in his left hand and the barrel in his right and brought both onto his shoulders. 

“A-ah Gellert please put me down!” Newt said biting his bottom lip and grabbing the barrel for support. “Don’t worry, your house is only a little way down that street.” So after a bit of queasy stomach bit lips, and shaking hands Gellert finally put Newt down. “Thank you, I suppose…” “Ah… Newt, Newt, Newt, the most beautiful guy in the country of France,” “o-oh,” Newt stumbled with blood rushing to his cheeks “Just think, a little house with a couple kids, maybe a fresh dinner, and I walk in kiss my loving husband and hold my kids and you bring me to a chair and give me… a massage or something, whaddya you say?” Gellert described before turning to a now rather annoyed Newt “How many times must I tell you, Gellert? I’m not marrying you! Now if you if I may I have things to do today so good day to you, sir!” Newt exclaimed before storming off to the animals, ignoring a screaming Gellert.

“Can you imagine? Me, the groom of that boorish, brainless…” Newt said throwing feed to the chickens “Monsieur Gaston, Can't you just see it?” Newt said to the pigs before placing a bucket of slop before them. “Monsieur Gaston, His little spouse, ugh!” Newt said wrapping a cloth around his hair. “No sir, Not Me, I guarantee it!” Newt said throwing the cloth onto a little table. “I want so much more than this provincial life!” Newt exclaimed before running off to a hill outside the village.

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell.” Newt said before laying on the grass. “And for once it might be grand, To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned…” Newt said sparing one last glance at the village before reluctantly returning home to redo the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews, please?? I work faster with them you know!


	5. White Rose Bushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus in the woods, woods, woods, woods, WOODS!

“We should be there by now,” Theseus said to Philippe their trusted Nudu he was riding on “Maybe we missed a turn or something. I guess we should have taken a… wait a minute here,” Theseus said surprised before lifting his lantern to a sign that had two arrows pointing in either direction. One said sucre the other said pimenter “Let's go this way Theseus said turning Philippe to ‘sucre’. Philippe tried to get Theseus to turn the other direction but Theseus said “Come on, Philippe! It’s a shortcut. We’ll be there in no time!” and turned the Nudu around. 

Theseus and Philippe began traveling down the path but before long were greeted with dark skies and cold winds “This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Phillipe? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Philippe.” Theseus began before noticing the coyotes in the trees. “Oh, oh! Look out!” Theseus screamed while Philippe sprang into action quickly dodging trees and branches losing only small bits of food and a single sheet was lost to the rabid coyotes the guarded the woods. 

Theseus and Philippe arrived at a large gate the was decorated with vines going up and around the sides and top of the gate. “What the-” Theseus began as he stood in the gate and looking upon a castle that looked years abandoned and in need of a fresh coat of paint. He stumbles into castle courtyard and began to look around while keeping Philippe’s reign in his hand and guiding him along as well. The courtyard was the most beautiful part of the castle, flower and trees lined the pathways and if you followed the one on the left like Theseus did you would find yourself in a gazebo surrounded by thousands of white rose bushes.

After stumbling around in the castle gardens for a bit, Theseus finally made his way to the entrance of the grand palace and found a little perch for animals with hay and fresh water in the bowls. He looped the reins around a wooden log and told Philippe “Wait here, yeah?” distantly while making his way to the front door. He pushed on the front door and it opened tediously slow with dust flying out before him and a creaking noise filled the foyer. 

“Hello?” Theseus said stepping into the room and looking around. Theseus, being the dangerously er… something type, confidently yelled “Hello!” walking into the middle of the room. 

What Theseus didn’t know is that he really wasn’t alone in the dusty foyer. A golden candelabra and bronze table clock were watching him.   
This candelabra was named Jacob and the clock Seraphina who’s called ‘Phina for short  
“Poor fellow, musta lost his way in the woods,” Jacob whispered to Seraphina on their table watching Theseus look around. “Keep quiet! Maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll go away!” Seraphina whisper-yelled. “Is someone there?” Theseus asked. “You idiot!” Seraphina whispered, going stiff.

“Sorry to intrude, I’m just a traveler, seeking shelter from the storm,” Theseus said into the castle halls. “Sorry to disturb you,” Theseus apologized looking around, inspecting the dust-ridden gold pillars. “Anyone home?” He asked, “Anyone awake?” Then, as he wandered around the foyer he noticed the clock and candelabra and gently grabbed the clock and candelabra and began to inspect them. “Extraordinary.” He mumbled before placing him back down. “He was talking about me,” Seraphina said to Jacob. 

Theseus gave up his nervous spirit and began to wander the other parts of the castle and found himself in what appeared to be a ballroom. When he stepped closer to it beautiful piano music filled his ears before it abruptly stopped. He walked back to the foyer suspiciously glancing back at the ballroom “Whoever you are, erm, I’m just going to, uh, warm myself by the fire.” He said before walking over to the fireplace. He took off his wet, snow beaten coat and began to warm himself near the fire. After he warmed himself he found himself in the grand dining room with a warm meal set out on the long table. “Oh, thank you!” He exclaimed before sitting down and unfolding his napkin. 

He was looking at the food in front of him when he heard a noise and looked down to see a teacup moving towards him. “Tina said I wasn’t supposed to move,” The teacup remarked, “because it might be scary.” The cup looked up “Sorry.” He said softly with a smile. Theseus gave the cup a couple of looks before saying “It’s alright,” with a shaking voice. He then cast the teacup one last look before getting up and running out of the dining room. 

“Thank you for your hospitality,” Theseus exclaimed once he got to the foyer “But I really must go now.” He said grabbing his coat and pushing the door open to the thick snow. He quickly went over to Philippe’s reins and walking him out before stopping at a white rose bush. “Newt would like one don’t you think he said to the Nudu before turning his attention to the bush and grabbing the best looking rose.

Little did he know of the huge beast watching him, waiting for him to pick the flower. And once Theseus did just that the beast came up to him, grabbing Theseus, paying no mind to the Nudu running away. “No, NO!” Theseus yelled as he was taken away by the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this came so late, I've been really sick this past week so I couldn't write. The next chapter should have more Newt in it though! Trying saying "The Cup Looked Up" three times fast! The next one will be longer! (I'm getting so sick of writing Theseus' name so much! UGH!) Till next chapter have a lovely Monday!


	6. And We Finally Meet The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Theseus' first interaction with Beasty

The day was cool and breezy and Newt was laying on his stomach reading his latest book about Bowtruckles when his own Bowtruckle, Pickett, had the mind to tell him that Theseus’ Nudu was fast approaching him, without Theseus. When the Nudu approached him Newts concern only grew. “Philippe! What are you doing here? Where's Theseus? Where is he, Phillippe?” Newt began to question, removing the empty cart from his back. “What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!” Newt exclaimed running and grabbing his apron, throwing it on and climbing onto Phillippe’s back, “Take me to him, please.” Newt whispered stroking the Nudu’s fur.

When Newt finally made it through the forest he got of Phillippe only to find a scrap of Theseus jacket and a humongous gate leading to a towering castle. Newt, with pseudo confidence, pushed the gates open and began to wander towards the entrance. While wandering he grabbed a tall, sturdy walking stick. He pushed on the front doors and the opened with an unpleasant creaking sound. Newt took a few steps in “Hello, is anyone here?” He asked hesitantly. “I’ve come to find Theseus, my brother.” 

“Did you see that?” Jacob whispered yelled to Seraphina “It's a guy!” “I know it's a guy,” Seraphina whispered back rolling her eyes. “Don't you see? He's the one. The guy we have been waiting for.” Jacob argued.“You’re insane.” Seraphina argued back.“He has come to break the spell!” Jacob declared going after him.“Wait a minute, wait a minute!” Seraphina said chasing after him. 

“Theseus? ‘Seus!” Newt called becoming increasingly nervous. He decided to take a staircase up where he heard a small sound. “I know I heard something, just, please, let it be anything.” He mumbled. He finally reached the top and discovered a terrible jail cell with Theseus in it. “Theseus!” Newt said falling to Theseus’ side and holding his hand through the bars. “How, how did you find me Newt?” Theseus asked clearing his throat after every word. “Who’s done this to you?” Newt asked with tears in his eyes. “Newt,” Theseus began, holding Newts cheek “you must leave, please, there’s a beast and it can’t get you too.” “No,” Newt said removing the hand “You will go home.” He said stubbornly. 

Suddenly, Newt felt a hand on his shoulder and it wiped him around. Newt dropped the stick he was carrying onto the ground and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight. “What are you doing here?” said a towering beast in front of Newt. ”Run, Newt!” Theseus yelled, “Who are you?” Newt asked, screaming slightly, tears pricking his eyes. “The master of this castle. What are you doing here?” The beast asked seemingly angry “I've come for my brother. Please let him out!” Newt begged the silver tears flowing down his cheekbones. 

“He shouldn't have trespassed here.” The beast said, showing no mercy. “Please, I'll do anything!” Newt begged bringing himself to his knees, tears dripping from his chin. “There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.” “Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!” Newt offered, wiping tears from his cheeks. “You! You would take his place?” The Beast questioned, seemingly confused. “Newt! No! You don't know what you're doing!” Theseus yelled. “If I did, would you let him go?” Newt asked, ignoring Theseus’ pleads. “Yes, but only if you promise to stay here forever.” 

Newt began to think, think of ways to free Theseus and himself but he soon realizes he couldn’t see the supposed “castle master”. “Come into the light,” Newt told the beast. “You wouldn’t like what you see.” The beast said before Newt took the candelabra on a small shelf and shoved it in the beast’s general direction, holding with both of his shaking hands. Newt looked at the beast’s form, his eyes growing wider until he couldn’t stand and fell. The beast was what all the children's books said werewolves look like, he was shorter than Newt and Theseus, hair that covered all of his body, from what Newt could tell, large paws and sharp claws on each finger, and horns and teeth that screamed wild animal.

“Newt, don’t do this!” Theseus pleaded before the beast interjected, “Quit your arguing, I’ll open up this cell and I want one of you in there in a minute.” Theseus quickly staggered out of the cell and wrapped Newt in his arms. “Newt you can’t do this!” Theseus told Newt once he got his wits about him. “I will not let you ruin your life for me!”.

Newt pulled Theseus into a hug and whispered in his ear “You know I love you. And I’ll try my best to come find you. Take care of Philippe, okay”. At the final comment, Theseus became confused “What are you talking about?” But Newt ignored him “I’ll free myself, don’t worry,” Newt said before pushing Theseus away from him, running into the cell, and slamming the cell door. “You-you took his place.” The beast said, stunned. “No, Newt. Listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life--” Theseus begged. “You’re 25, ‘Seus,” Newt said blandly.

Suddenly, the beast grabbed Theseus from the back of his shirt and started to pick him up. “Wait!” “Newt!” “Stop!” Yelled Newt and Theseus. The beast stopped in his tracks and turned to Newt. “Forever can wait a minute, can’t even let brothers say goodbye?” Newt said tear tracks dried on his cheeks. The beast grumbled, rolled his eyes, and put Theseus down. Newt and Theseus exchanged their goodbyes with Newts promise to not hurt himself and Theseus’ to come back for Newt. The beast then shooed Theseus out of the castle and Newt stumblingly ran to the opening of his cell and let the fall at the fact he would never see his brother again. The one raised him and loved him. Tears dripped down his neck and slid to the dust floor holding his hands in his apron. 

“Master?” Jacob called to the beast. “What!?” The beast questioned loudly. “Since the gentleman is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room.” Jacob offered. The Beast growled angrily at him and Jacob corrected himself “Then again, maybe not.”

The Beast shook his head and went to the cell where Newt was still crying. “I'll never see him again,” Newt said in between sobs. The beast was feeling awful and told Newt, in the most emotionless way he could muster “I'll show you to your room.” “My room?” Newt asked surprised “But I thought--”. “You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?” The Beast offered with snark. “No,” Newt said, putting his head down, refusing eye contact. “Then follow me.” And with that, the Beast unlocked Newts cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this came sooooooo late but I promise that I will post more often now that schools out for the summer! I hope you guys liked this new chapter (Even though it was a long wait for something so short.) I'm going to go more by the original animated movie with songs from the new one and a couple things added from my own brain (I want Newt to at least know Percival's name!). If there's anything I should add or fix tell me and comments and kudos are always appreciated! Love you guys =) <3  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
> SPOILER (You have been warned!)  
> The next chapter will be including the song "Gaston" sung by Leta Lestrange (And the Bimbettes I suppose) for Gellert Grindelwald! Look forward to that folks!


	7. My What A Guy, That Gellert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter more focused on Gellert Grindlewald and Leta than our favorite red head.

The Beast lead Newt to his room and as they walked, Newt began to lag behind. He looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the lights casting shadows on them. He soon ran to catch up with the Beast, who is carrying Jacob as a light source. The Beast looked back at Newt and saw a tear form at the corner of his eye.

“Say something to him.” Jacob urged the Beast. “Hmm? Oh.” The Beast mumbled before turning to Newt. “I...um...hope you like it here,” He said glancing at Jacob. “The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing.” “What's in the West Wing?” Newt asked, intrigued. The Beast stopped and angrily said, “It's forbidden!”.  
The Beast continued, and Newt was reluctantly following.

When they arrived at Newts room the Beast said: “Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.” Jacob whispered in his ear “Dinner--invite him to dinner.” The Beast was becoming a bit angry at Jacobs requests “You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!” The Beast left, slamming the door behind him leaving a concerned Newt in his quake.

At the same time in a pub in Newt and Theseus’ town, a conversation between Gellert Grindelwald and Leta Lestrange was beginning.

“Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Gellert!” Grindelwald exclaimed. “Darn right!” Leta agreed between laughs and giggles. “Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why it's more than I can bear.” Grindelwald said as he turned his chair away towards the fire. “More beer?” Leta asked running in front of the chair. “What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.” Grindelwald responds, turning his chair away for a second time. “Who, you? Never. Gellert, you've got to pull yourself together.” Leta told him with a soft smile.

“Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gellert, Looking so down in the dumps.  
Every guy here'd love to be you, Gellert! Even when taking your lumps.” Leta said massaging Gellert’s shoulders. “There's no man in town as admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy!” She exclaimed, gesturing to the people in the bar. “Everyone's awed and inspired by you. And it's not very hard to see why!” Leta said giving the small band in the bar some coins. “No one's slick as Gellert. No one's quick as Gellert. No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gellert. For there's no man in town half as manly,” Leta praised. “Perfect, a pure paragon!” Mackenzie, Britney, and Tiffany, the Bimbettes, said in unison.

Leta twirled over to a table with three men and said “You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley and they'll tell you whose team they'd prefer to be on” While pointing at the men. “Who plays,” Leta made a dart throwing motion. “Darts like Gellert?” The men filled in. “Who breaks,” Leta put her hands over her heart. “Hearts like Gellert?” The men filled in once again. “Who’s much more than the sum of his parts like Gellert?” Leta smiled.  
“As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!” Gellert said as he puffed with pride. “My, what a guy, that Gellert!” The barmen and ladies exclaimed, clinking their beer and letting the foam fly in every direction.

“I needed encouragement, Thank you, Leta,” Gellert said walking over to Leta. “Well, there's no one as easy to bolster as you!” Leta said pulling Gellert into a loose hug. After a couple of awkward seconds, Leta asked “Too much?” with an awkward smile. “...Yep” said Gellert removing Leta from him.

“No one fights like Gellert, Douses lights like Gellert.” The bar people cheered. “In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gellert,” Leta claimed. “When I hunt, I sneak up with my quiver, ” Gellert began grabbing his gun and ‘aimed’ it. “And beasts of the field say a prayer” The bar filled with oos and ahhs. “First, I carefully aim for the liver, Then I shoot from behind” Gellert faked a shot with his gun. “Is that fair?” Leta questioned. “I don't care” Gellert shrugged. “No one hits like Gellert, Matches wits like Gellert.” The bar people chanted. “In a spitting match, nobody spits like Gellert,” Leta said grabbing a cup off the bar. “I'm especially good at expectorating!” Gellert said before he spat perfectly into Leta’s cup. “Ten points for Gellert!” Everyone cheered.

“When I was a lad, I ate four dozen eggs, Every morning to help me get large,” Gellert began, juggling cups, “And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs, So I'm roughly the size of a barge!” “Who has brains,” Leta began. “Like Gellert?” The bar people filled in. “Entertains,” “like Gellert?” The bar people filled in again. “Who can make up these endless refrains like Gellert?” Gellert said walking over to Leta with a smirk. “I use antlers in all of my decorating.” “Say it again!” The barmen clapped. “Who's a man among men?” “Who's the super success? Don't you know? Can't you guess? Ask his fans and his five hangers-on.” Everyone yelled. “There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down…” The Bimbettes said with love eyes. Leta jumped up onto one of the long bar tables and said: “And his name's G-E-L...L…” Leta slowed down, “I believe there's another G…” “It just occurred to me that I'm illiterate and I've never actually had to spell it out loud before…” Leta finished with a toothy grin. “Gaston!” Everyone yelled clinking glasses and dancing around. 

The barmen have picked up a chair and have begun to carry Gellert, but not a minute later Theseus bursts in frantically. “Help! Someone help me!” Theseus shouted into the bar. “Theseus?” Leta asked. “Please! Please, I need your help! He's got him. He's got him locked in the dungeon.” Theseus shook with every word and he had a terrible look in his eyes. “Who?” Leta asked again. “Newt. We must go. Not a minute to lose!” Theseus responded grabbing Leta’s hands. “Whoa! Slow down, Theseus. Who's got Newt locked in a dungeon?” Gellert asked, skeptically. “A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!” Theseus told and after a few seconds of silence, roaring laughter filled the bar. 

“Is it a big beast?” One man asked “Huge!” “With a long, ugly snout?” “Hideously ugly!” “And sharp, cruel fangs?” “Yes, yes. Will you help me?” Theseus asked. “All right, old man. We'll help you out.” Gellert said with a smirk. “You will? Oh thank you, thank you!” Theseus said, a kind smile gracing his features before he was thrown out of the bar by a couple bar cronies. “Crazy Theseus. He's always good for a laugh!” One of the cronies commented with a snort. “Crazy Theseus, hmm? Crazy Theseus. Hmmm?” Gellert walked over to where Leta was enjoying a beer. “Leta, I'm afraid I've been thinking.” “A dangerous pastime--” Leta began. “I know,” Gellert finished. “But that wacky coot is Newt's brother and his sanity's only so-so” Gellert shook his hand. “Now the wheels in my head have been turning, Since I looked at that loony man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Newt, and right now I'm evolving a plan!” Gellert claimed. “If I…” Gellert began to whisper into Leta’s ear. “Yes?” “Then I…” Gellert whispered again. “No, would she?” Leta said. “GUESS!” Gellert said. “Now I get it!” Leta said with a smile.

They begin a waltz around the floor as they sang, “No one plots like Gellert, takes cheap shots like Gellert.” “Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gellert.” Leta soloed “So his marriage we soon will be celebrating!” They both sang. “My what a guy, Gellert!” Leta said. While Gellert and Leta were dancing and singing together Theseus sat in the cold and shouted to no one in particular, “Will no one help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I think I did pretty well on the length of this chapter, I've been trying to make them longer then the others I've written. If you guys have any suggestions I love to have them! Just to clear some stuff up, I know in the original and in the new version it's hinted that LeFou is in love with Gaston. If you want to think Leta is in love with Gellert do whatever you want. I only noticed because my best friend pointed it out. Also, Theseus is not insane, they only call him that. Hope you guys like the new chapter!  
> P.S. - I live in Florida, U.S.A., the weather has been soo rainy. I was wondering if it was like this everywhere or, once again, it's just a Florida thing. If you want, leave your comment and include, at the end, Where you live (State or province or whatever then the country) and what the weather's been like so far in June. Think of it as a little experiment. Thanks and have a lovely day! <3


	8. Asking Newt To Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast is taking the help of the objects to ask Newt to eat dinner with him.

A 'clink clink clink' at the door wakes Newt up from his crying induced sleep. When he got up and opened the door Teapot and Teacup greeted him. “Who are you?” Newt asked a bit more than surprised to see sentient Tea set. “My name’s Tina. I thought you might like a spot of tea.” “But you...ah...but...I--” Newt stuttered in his shock backing up into the rich looking golden wardrobe. “Oof. Careful!” It sang in a sweet voice. “This is impossible--” Newt started sitting on the soft bed stained with tears. “I know it is, but here we are! I’m Auror Jauncey.” The Jauncey replied. 

“Told ya he was pretty, Tina, didn't I?” The teacup said to Tina. “All right, now, Credence. That'll do.” Tina said after filling Credence with Tea, ignoring the comment. Credence hopped over to Newt, who moved to sit on the floor. “Slowly, now. Don't spill!” Tina warned. “Thank you,” Newt said to both Tina and Credence before taking a sip of Tea.

“That was a very brave thing you did, my dear,” Tina said, waddling over to Newt. “We all think so,” Jauncey added. “But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything,” Newt said. “Cheer up, child. It'll turn out alright in the end. You'll see.” Tina said before looking up and noting the time on a rouge table clock. “Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table.” Tina soon departed, taking Credence with her.

After Tina and Credence left, Jauncey said “Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner?“ to Newt. “Let's see what I've got in my drawers.” She remarked, throwing all of her drawers open. “Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are,” Jauncey held up a fancy dress shirt up to Newts torso. “Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!” “That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.” Newt insists backing away from the clothes. “Oh, but you must!” Jauncey said, concerned. “Hello, Mr. Newt, I’m Seraphina,” Seraphina said after walking into the room. “Hello…” Newt responded, becoming less and less phased at the talking furniture. “Dinner...is served,” Seraphina announced walking over to Newt and taking his hand. “U-Uh…” Newt stumbled. 

The Beast was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace, with Tina and Jacob looking at him.

“What's taking so long? I told her to get him down here. Why isn’t he here yet?!” The beast raged “Oh, try to be patient, sir. The poor boy lost his brother and his freedom all in one day.” Tina replied. “Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?” Jacob asked, an idea forming in his head. “Of course I have. I'm not a fool.” The Beast said angrily, rolling his eyes. “Good. Good!” Jacob said excitedly. “You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, and--Poof!--the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!” Jacob said making little movements with his candlesticks. “Oh, it's not that easy, Jacob. These things take time.” Tina warned. “But the rose has already begun to wilt,” Jacob argued.

“It's no use. He's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!” The Beast said, “Well, you must help him to see past all that.” Tina offered “I don't know how.” The Beast said, trying to remember what it was like to be a prince. “Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable.” Tina began. “Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.”

With this, The Beast sits up, then straightens his face very formally. “Ah yes, when he debonair smile,” Jacob added. “But don't frighten the poor boy.” “Impress him with your rapier wit.” “But be gentle.” “Shower him with compliments.” “But be sincere” Tina and Jacob gave, switching back in fourth. “And above all…” Jacob began. “You must control your temper!” They both said.

The door creaks open. “Here he is!” Jacob said excitedly. Seraphina entered the dining room with a nervous look. “Uh, good evening.” Seraphina quaked. “Well, where is he?” The Beast said with a growl. “Who? Oh! The boy. Yes, the, ah, boy. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah…” Seraphina said buying time before giving in. “He's not coming.” “WHAT?!” The Beast yelled.

The door bangs open and the Beast comes running out, with Jacob, Seraphina, and Tina chasing him. “Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!” Seraphina said, out of breath and sweaty from chasing the Beast.

The Beast runs up to the door of Newts room and bangs on the door. “I thought I told you to come down to dinner!” The Beast belted. “I'm not hungry,” Newt replied from behind the door. “You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!” The Beast warned. “Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy's affections.” Jacob interrupted. “Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.” Seraphina begged. “But he is being so...difficult!” The Beast said angrily. “Gently, gently,” Tina said calmly. “Will you come down to dinner?” The Beast asked more gently. “No!” Newt said back. The Beast looked back at the objects with a look of “Really?”. “Suave. Genteel.” Seraphina remarked. The Beast, who was trying to act more formally, said “It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.” to Newt. “Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'” Seraphina advised. “...please.” The Beast added. “No, thank you,” Newt said, angrily. “You can't stay in there forever!” The Beast shouted at him. “Yes, I can!” Newt replied provokingly. “Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!” The Beast yelled at Newt. If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!” The Beast said to the objects.

The Beast ran back down the hall, slamming a door and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall. “That didn't go very well at all, did it?” Tina asked bluntly. “I ask nicely, but he refuses. What a... what does he want me to do--beg?” He rolled his eyes at the thought. He picked up a mirror. “Show me the boy.”

The mirror shines, then glows green and reveals Newt in his bedroom, talking to Jauncey. “Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?” Jauncey pleaded. “I don't want to get to know him. I don't want to have anything to do with him!” Newt hissed back.

The Beast set down the magic mirror, “I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster.”. He looked over to the rose, seeing another petal fall and put his head in his paws “It's hopeless.” He mumbled.

He didn't hear Newt’s door creak open and Newt silently emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bum Bum Bum! Cliff hanger? I guess. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I'm trying to make these chapters at a quicker paste. I hope you guys like this chapter I loved getting to put all of the objects in the same chapter. Credence teacup is just so cute to me! The next chapter will complete my 'cast' of characters and will have one of my favorite songs "Be Our Guest". Expect the next chapter sometime next week, Wednesday perhaps? Thank you all for your comments and Kudos (More please?)! Have a lovely day! <3


	9. "No, Be MY Guest, Newt!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite song and more time with Jacob, Seraphina, Tina, Queenie, and a bit Credence. Yay, No moody Beasts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep forgetting to write this but, I don't own Disney's ''Beauty and the Beast'' or J.K.'s Fantastic ones.

Newt’s door creaks open and Newt silently emerges. After a bit of walking through the castle, he reached a curtain and heard sounds behind it. “Oh, no!” “Oh, yes!” “Oh, no!” “Oh, yes, yes, yes!”. The curtain ruffled and out emerged Jacob and a white peacock feather duster. “I’ve been burnt by you before.” The feather duster said before noticing Newt. “Oh, Hello dear, I’m Queenie.” Newt exchanged niceties and began to make his way down the hall.

When he reached the kitchen he hid in a dark corner and listened to the conversation. A banging of pots and pans comes from the stove. “I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece has gone to waste.” The stove said. “Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.” Tina said back. “Well, if you ask me, Newt was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'” Seraphina imputed. “But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the--” Tina started to say before noticing Newt, who had come a bit closer to the objects.

“Splendid to see you out and about, monsieur,” Seraphina said to Newt. Jacob ran into the room and bowed to Newt and kissed his hand like a ‘gentleman’. “If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please” Seraphina began before shoving Jacob away from Newt. “...to make your stay more comfortable.” Seraphina finished, a bit more than annoyed at Jacob. “Well, I am a little hungry,” Newt said. “You are? Hear that? He's hungry.” Tina said to the other kitchen furniture. “Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china,” Tina commanded. The fire on the stove roared to life, and drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention. “Remember what the master said,” Seraphina told Tina and Jacob worriedly. “Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry” Tina said stubbornly. “Oh, all right. Glass of water, a crust of bread, and then--” Seraphina began. 

“‘Phina, I am surprised at you. He's not our prisoner. He's our guest. We must make him feel welcome here.” Jacob said cutting her off. “Right this way, Monsieur.” “Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!” Seraphina warned. “Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?” Jacob asked nonchalantly. “MUSIC?!” Seraphina exclaimed. 

Jacob brought Newt to the dining room and had him sit at the head of the table. Jacob is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.

“Ma chère Monsieur, it is with the deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner” Jacob announced. “Be our guest! Be our guest. Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie and we'll provide the rest.” Jacob said as the chair Newt was sitting in wrapped a napkin around his neck. Newt smiled and put the napkin in his lap with the chair crossing its ‘arms’.

“Soup du jour, Hot hors-d'oeuvres, Why, we only live to serve!” Jacob said pointing at different food items appearing on the table. “Try the grey stuff, it's delicious! Don't believe me? Ask the dishes.” Jacob insisted pushing one of the plates towards and overwhelmed Newt.

“They can sing, they can dance. After all, this is France and a dinner here is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu,” Jacob suggested, pushing a faux menu at Newt. “Take a glance and then you'll be our guest!” Jacob shouted. “Oui, our guest. Be our guest!” The other dishes chimed in. A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large China collection, which rolled out and began to perform.

“Beef ragout, Cheese soufflé, Pie and pudding, en flambé!” Jacob announced lighting one of the pies on fire. “We'll prepare and serve with flair a culinary cabaret!” 

“You're alone and you're scared, But the banquet's all prepared,” Jacob said with not a hint of sadness in his words. “No one's gloomy or complaining, While the flatwares entertaining.” “We tell jokes! I do tricks with my fellow candlesticks!” Jacob began to throw around the unlit candles on the table. “And it's all in perfect taste. That you can bet!” All the silverware and dishes promised to Newt who was adoring the show he was getting.

“Come on and lift your glass, You've won your own free pass! To be our guest. If you're stressed, It's fine dining we suggest. Be our guest!” Jacob rejoiced, pushing a glass full of pink liquid at Newt. “Be our guest! Be our guest!” Fine China chanted while doing backflips and dancing around.

Jacob made his way to the other end of the table and began to use the tablecloth as a blanket and walk forward. “Life is so unnerving, For a servant who's not serving.” He told Newt while Queenie and some other feather dusters fanned fake snow on him. “He's not whole without a soul to wait upon,” Jacob claimed, releasing the tablecloth just as newt retrieved the plate being dragged away from him and Jacob made his way to the middle of the now clothless table. “Ah, those good old days when we were useful —Eh, Sera’? Suddenly those good old days are gone.” Jacob reminisced with Seraphina worryingly biting what would be her lip. “Too long, we've been rusting. Needing so much more than dusting, Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills. Most days, we just lay around the castle, Flabby, fat, and lazy, You walked in and oops-a-daisy!” Jacob said jumping off the table.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Tina was running around making sure everything was perfect. “It's a guest! It's a guest! Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed! Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed.” Tina cheered, bumping into wine glasses. “With dessert, he'll want tea, and my dear, that's fine with me.” she laughed letting water and tea leaf fill her. “While the cups do their soft-shoein' I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing. I'll get warm, piping hot!” Tina said walking over to Credence and noticing a bit of dirt on his ‘cheek’ “Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot? Clean it up! We want the company impressed!” She spoke cleaning the dirt off him. “We've got a lot to do,” Tina said to everyone before jumping on a cart and riding over to Newt. “Is it one lump or two?” Tina asked, “For you, our guest!” “He's our guest!” The china sang. “He's our guest!” Tina declared. “He's our guest!” Everyone exclaimed.

“Be our guest! Be our guest! Our command is your request. It's been years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed.” The china sand to Newt while the feather dusters did many different swimming routines. “With your meal, with your ease. Yes, indeed, we aim to please. While the candlelight's still glowing,” Jacob skipped around. “Let us help you, we'll keep going.”

“Course by course, one by one, 'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!". Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest.” The china and silverware sang to the ever astounded Newt. “Tonight, you'll prop your feet up but for now, let's eat up.” “Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!” They chanted. “Please, be our guest!” The finished with a beautiful finish, Newt couldn’t figure out where to put his eyes. Silverware was flying through the air, Plates and Feather dusters dancing, and Seraphina the focus of attention, until Jacob comes sliding in.

“Bravo! That was wonderful!” Newt said, applauding. “Thank you, thank you, monsieur. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone.” Seraphina thanked before getting a look at herself on the mirror on the wall.” Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!” Seraphina tries to tell them. “Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.” Newt stated as he looked around in awe. “Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?” Seraphina asked eyes wide and a nervous sound in his voice. “It was you, wasn't it?” She asked Jacob with bite. “I, um, figured it out for myself.” Newt supplied with a sheepish grin. “But, I’d like to look around if that’s alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that! I know it was short (sorry!) and two days late (sorry again!) but it was okay right? Great! The next chapter will have one of my favorite parts--the wolf attack--and more of Newt and everyone's favorite Beast! Please leave comments for me, even if they only say 'OMG this is the best story I've ever read ever!' JK. Love you guys! Have a lovely day.


	10. Cascades...of books!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour around that castle goes wrong-right for Newt and the newly named Beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, EVERYONE, THIS IS not all that important so you don't have to read it...
> 
> Anyway! I'm so sorry that I haven't posted since (I think) June. However, I have a reason for not posting. First of all, almost a week after I posted the last chapter I went to Atlanta, Georgia for around 2 weeks, then I came home and got all prepared for school, then (since I live in Florida) I was hit by the lovely Hurricane Irma, so I didn't have internet to write this, then I was really busy with school work and now we're here. . .
> 
> Yeah bad explanation, but PLEASE forgive me folks and I promise, as long as nothing comes up, I will post again soon. Enjoy the chapter, loves!

“But, I’d like to look around if that’s alright?” Newt asked. “Oh! Would you like a tour?” Asked an overexcited Jacob at the thought. “Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea.” Seraphina said to the two of them. “Jacob, we can't let him go poking around in certain places if you know what I mean,” Seraphina whispered to Jacob. “Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.” Newt requested, tapped what should have been Seraphina’s shoulder. “Well, actually, ah yes, I do!” Seraphina said, flattered.

“As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neoclassic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it!” Seraphina told Newt as they went around the castle. “Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I? Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the--monsieur?” Seraphina said, stopping her tour. 

Seraphina turns back to Newt to find he’s not there. She sees him beginning to climb the grand staircase like a cat being led away by catnip. She and Jacob run up and jump in front of him, blocking his progress upstairs. “What's up there?” Newt asked with a curious look on his face. “Where? Up there?” Seraphina questioned with a hesitant and fearful look. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. She pauses and adds “Dusty, dull, very boring.” with Jacob nodding his metal head. “Oh! So that's the West Wing.” Newt said distantly, looking up the stairs. “Nice going!” Jacob said with a nudge of his ‘arm’ to Seraphina’s side. 

“What’s he hiding up there?” Newt asked redirecting his focus to the two objects. “Hiding?” Jacob said with a squeak in his voice and wide eyes. “The master is hiding nothing!”. “Then it wouldn't be forbidden.” Newt pointed out, quickly stepping over them but they dash up and block him again. “Perhaps monsieur would like to see something else. We have, um,” Seraphina stuttered, a nervous glint in her eye “exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…” Seraphina quickly picked up but was swiftly cut off by Newt “Maybe later.” He said with a fake smile. 

“How about the gardens or, or the library?” Jacob intruded. Newts eyes widened “You have a library?” He said with a shaky, yet excited tone. “Indeed! With books!” Seraphina began. “Gads of books!” Jacob added. “Mountains of books!” “Forests of books!” “Cascades...of books!” Seraphina finished awkwardly.

As Jacob and Sera begin marching off, and Newt tries to follow, but his curiosity overtook him, and he turned back to the West Wing. His excitement began to dwindle, though, when he entered the hallway leading to Beast's lair.

As he walked down the hall he stopped to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting his concerned look. He reached the end of the hall and found a closed door with gargoyle handles. He took a deep breath, then reached out and opens the door. 

When Newt went inside he was truly shocked by everything he saw. He wandered around, looking for nothing in particular, and knocks over a table, but he caught it before it crashed to the floor. He then turned his head and saw a shredded picture on the wall. Newt reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. Then he turned his head and sees the white rose under the bell jar.

He walked over to it, his eyes transfixed on the glowing flower. He reached out, then lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected from the cold winds. He reached up and brushed back the strand of hair that had been repeatedly falling on his forehead, then reached out to touch the rose. As he neared it, a shadow falls over him. The Beast, however, had been on the balcony and saw him.

He jumped back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turned his attention to Newt. “Why did you come here?” The Beast asked, growling angrily. “I’m sorry,” Newt said backing away, scared. “I warned you never to come here!” “ I didn’t mean any harm,” Newt responded, backing away even more. “Do you realize what you could have done?” The Beast said angrier, thrashing at the furnishing around. “Please, stop.” Newt pleaded. “Get out. GET OUT!” The Beast screamed, getting in Newts face. Newt quickly turned and fled out of the room. The Beast forces himself to calm down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he has destroyed his chances with his prisoner. 

Newt reaches the stairway with speed and grabs his cloak. He rushes down the stairs and wraps the cloak around himself. He bursted past a confused Jacob and Seraphina. “Wh- Where are you going?” Jacob questioned, nervous. "Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!” Newt cried, tears forming and falling. “Oh, wait, please wait!” Seraphina shouted to Newt. Newt slammed the door, ignoring Seraphina. Seraphina tried to go after him but Jacob held him back as he bowed his head.

Cut to Newt outside in the forest on Philippe the Nudu. As he begins to ride through the forest, Philippe comes to a stop. He looks up and sees a swarm of Doxy’s. At any other time Newt would be fascinated and pull out a notebook to study them but now was not any other time, Newt was definitely unhinged at the moment. Newt’s gasp filled the air, then with a pull of the reins, Philippe and Newt flee. Philippe ran out on a frozen pond, but his and Newt's weight collapse the ice, though Newt really wasn’t much help with breaking the ice. The Doxy’s chased them into the water. Some Doxy’s begin to drown, but Philippe is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. 

He ran into a clearing but became surrounded by dangerous Doxy’s. He bucks, throwing Newt off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The Doxy’s begin their attack on Philippe, but Newt quickly comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick, with a regretful feeling. A smaller swam make Newt drop the stick, leaving him defenseless. Another group leaps at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and dragging him to the ground.

He looks up and sees a pack of wild Nudu’s about to jump on top of him. It leaps but is caught in mid-air by the Beast. He throws the Nudu away, then stands before them. They lunge at each other. One rips Beast's shoulder, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, the Beast throws a Nudu against a tree, knocking it out. The others, however, turn and run in fear.

The Beast turns back to Newt, looks at him despairingly, then collapses. Newt rushes over to beast and tries to pick him up but with little success, he then stops and says “I need you to help me, so I can help you.” The Beast looks at him for a while, silence filling the air, he then nods.

“Here now. Oh, don't do that.” Newt says, trying to hold a wet rag to the Beast’s cut. The Beast growls at her as she tries but begrudgingly lets him clean it. Soon, however, the Beast roars in pain. Tina, Queenie, Jacob, Seraphina, and Credence who had been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst. “That hurts!” The Beast yells. “If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.” Newt counterpointed. “Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!” “Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!” They argued. “Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!” “Well, you should learn to control your temper!” Newt exclaimed wildly, though he quickly silences himself. The Beast bows his head down, in defeat, realizing he had no point to object with. 

The others emerge from their hiding as Newt finishes his work. “Um, By the way,” Newt starts softly “thank you, for saving my life.” The Beast snaps open his eyes and turned his surprised gaze to Newt. “Oh, um, You're welcome.” He responded. “I’m terribly sorry, but I didn’t quite catch your name.” Newt inquired. The Beast glanced over at his ‘friends’ who each were nodding eagerly. “Percival,” The Beast said suddenly. “Please, call me Percival.” “Of course, you should,” Newt cleared his throat, “You should get some rest Percival, I’ll make you some tea,” Newt said with a bashful smile before leaving the room to head for the kitchen.  
When Newt came back to the room with a tray filled with sugar, cream, and unliving teacups and a single teapot filled with herbal tea, he was surprised to see Percival and all the others fast asleep. He set the tray down next to Percival and sat down on a chair near his bed. Newt, after sitting around uselessly, pulled out a book he had brought with him, King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table. After a while of reading, Credence woke and asked Newt to read to him, which Newt happily complied to. 

Maybe 20 minutes later…

“Now, said Sir Ector to Arthur, I understand ye must be king of this land. Wherefore I, said Arthur, and for what cause? Sir, said Ector,-” Newt read before being interrupted. “-for God will have it so; for there should never man have drawn out this sword, but he that shall be rightwise king of this land” Percival finished. “You know King Arthur?” Newt question, an overeager yet surprised look on his face. “That, among other things,” Percival replied, smiling as Newt giggled. After a while of talking about books and other things, Newt had fallen asleep in his chair. 

“Oh, those two are adorable together!” Queenie exclaimed flying around the room, looking down at Newt and Percival, both quiet and asleep. “Aren’t they though?” Tina added, with a mushy smile. “I, for one, am very glad I don’t need to be a romance counselor anymore,” Seraphina added, annoyed yet happy. “Soon, our sunny days will be here again,” Tina claimed. “Sunny days?” Credence asked. “Yes, though you were much younger than you are now, we had sun-filled days.” Tina reminisced, as everyone moved out of the room down the stairs into the ballroom.

Flashback~

“Days in the sun. Where my life has barely begun,” The young prince Percival said, looking over his mother, who was on her last legs. “Not until my whole life is done will I ever leave you. He finished before an expected hand fell on his shoulder and guided him, unwillingly, out of the room.

End Flashback~

“Will I tremble again to my dear one's gorgeous refrain?: Jacob asked to no one in particular as he spun Queenie around the ballroom. “Will you now forever remain out of reach of my arms?” Queenie questioned back, being pulled back into Jacobs metallic arms. “Oh, those days in the sun, what I'd give to relive just one.” Tina cried holding Credence to the best of her abilities “Undo what's done and bring back the light.”

“Oh, I could sing of the pain these dark days bring,” Queenie started again. “The spell we're under, still it's the wonder of us, I sing of tonight.” “How in the midst of all this sorrow can so much hope and love endure?” Newt asked himself, looking over the ballroom. “I was innocent and certain, now I'm wiser but unsure.”

“I can't go back into my childhood,” Newt determined.   
“Days of the past,” Tina said, thinking of the past she wished to see.  
“one that my brother made secure,”  
“All those precious days couldn't last.”  
“I can feel a change in me,”  
“Oh, hold me closer!” Tina whisper-yelled to her sister.  
“I'm stronger now, but still not free,” Newt exclaimed to the castle walls.

“Days in the sun will return, we must believe as lovers do.” Jacob, Tina, Queenie, and Seraphina said to one another. “That days in the sun will come shining through.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like this chapter (I took like 4 months to post it) because it had lots of time put in it to make it extra long. Thanks for not hating me or abandoning me. If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please point it out. Love you guys, you're the best.


	11. Feed those birds, Beasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeding birds and one of my favorite songs in this movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you werent expecting this to be long!

It was now approaching late December and in an effort to get Percival out of the castle, Newt had asked that they spend the afternoon in the gardens, reading and enjoying the snow and what not. Of course, that meant that Percival had to look his best.

“I've never felt this way about anyone. I want to do something for him. But what?” He questioned the others. “Well, there's the usual things--flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…” Jacob began before a sharp glare from Seraphina cut him off. “No, no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his inter--” “Wait a minute...” Percival thought out loud.

After washing up, Percival brought Newt in front of two very large, very old doors. “There's something I want to show you.” Percival began as he started to open the door, but he quickly stops himself. “But first, you have to close your eyes,” “It's a surprise.” He added after seeing Newts look. Newt hesitantly closed his eyes and Percival lead him in. As the walked the first steps into the room Newt, eager for the surprise, cracked his eyelids apart and gasped. “Since you're going to look with me telling you to you might as well.” Said Percival with an amused smile. 

Percival walks away to draw back the curtains and as he does brilliant sunlight spills into the room and on to Newts flabbergasted face. “I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!” Newt said with his jaw practically hitting the floor. “You--you like it?” “It's wonderful.” “Then it's yours.” Percival declared as Newt smiled incredibly wide. “Oh, thank you so much.”

Little did Percival and Newt know that they had an entourage of object watching their exchange. “Oh, would you look at that?” Tina said, trying her best to gesture to the aforementioned. “Ha ha! I knew it would work.” Jacob boasted. Nobody could be more excited that they were finally getting along. “Isn't this exciting!” Queenie said, flying around the hallway. “I didn't get to see anything.” Credence exclaimed. “Come along, Chip. There are chores to be done in the kitchen.” Tina said, not explaining anything to him. “But what are they talking about? What's going on?” Credence question, not getting an answer.

After Newt and Percival both chose a book for the afternoon they made their way to the dining room for breakfast. The breakfast table is set with Newt at one end and Percival at the other, with Tina and Credence between them. They're both served breakfast, and as Newt begins to eat, he looks at Percival, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Credence laughs, but Tina shoots him a warning look. Newt turns away and tries to ignore it, but Credence nudges Percival's spoon with his handle, and Percival reaches out for it. Newt looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, Newt puts down her spoon and lifts his bowl as if in a toast and Percival does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

After breakfast and after they both finish quite a few chapters in each of their books, Newt takes some bread crumbs and puts them in the front pocket of his apron, using them to feed the many birds outside in the snow. Percival went to join him, forgetting the fact that his current form would be scary to the small birds. As the birds closest to Newt fled form Percival, he stumbled over to another group that promptly flew away as well. Newt giggled at his attempt and showed him how to feed them. 

After watching him for a while he turned away to grab the books so he could return them to the library later. “There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined” Newt said to himself, “And now he's dear and so unsure, I wonder why I didn't see it there before.” Percival noticed that Newt had wandered away and stopped to find him, after seeing him getting the books he began to himself, “He glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched, he didn't shudder at my paw, No, it can't be, I'll just ignore but then, he's never looked at me that way before.” Newt began to make his way over and grabbed some snow in his hands to make a snowball. “New, and a bit alarming, who'd have ever thought that this could be? True, that he's no Prince Charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.” He said before throwing the snowball at him, starting a snowball fight. 

“Well, who'd have thought?” Queenie said to the others from the inside of the castle. “Well, bless my soul!” Tina responded, amazed at the two boys outside. “Well, who'd have known?” Seraphina added. “Well, who indeed? And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?” Jacob exclaimed. “It's so peculiar! Wait and see!” Tina added. “We'll wait and see, a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before!” They all exclaimed excitedly. “And here's a thought, Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.” Seraphina said. “There may be something there that wasn't there before.” Tina agreed. “What is it? What's there?” Credence questioned from her side. “I'll tell you when you're older.” Tina said with a sweet smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm slow. Sorry, this was so late, can't say I'm not trying but I was stressing out like 2 weeks ago because I was being swapped with end-of-year work. Expect chapters faster for the summer! Thank you to everyone who still reads this, I'm surprised it got read at all. Love you guys!!
> 
> P.S. I work faster and write longer chapters with comments ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys,

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but I just started school again and I have already written 3 different essays and I'm working on another one now.

To be honest, I've kinda fallen out of love with this ship, I'm more into DEH and I've been working on a Newsies text fic on Wattpad with my friend. I'm sure that when the new Fantastic Beats comes out this November I'll be right back in the mindset to keep writing this. 

Expect a new chapter after November 16th this year

I'm really sorry if I disappointed anyone. If you like musicals and Newsies you can go read newsies text by a rat on Wattpad (they're gr9)

Thanks for reading this fic and for your support, it means everything to me!!


End file.
